Yuki's madness
by proud-yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Yuki kicked Shuichi out of the house again, but this time it might really be the end. Yuki goes a little mad dan goes to get HIS shu back. Yaoi oneshot if you no likey then dont read otherwise R


**Hey yall this is my first Grav. Fanfic and I hope yall like it. WARNING it is a Yaoi so if you no likey then get outy...- But anyways R&R hope to hear from ya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or gravitation but it would be oh so glorious if I did.**

* * *

It had been three days since he had heard that obnoxiously loud voice, seen the little pink ball of energy bounce through his normally orderly house, felt those annoyingly needy arms around him, and watched those infuriatingly entrancing eyes flash a range of emotions. And the worst part about all this was he missed it. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. No, he sulked around his huge empty house, unable to write, unable to eat, or sleep, or function in any way that even resembled normalcy.

"Damn brat" He growled under his breath as he sat staring at his computer screen, rereading the same sentence for the hundredth time. His editor had called 7 times in the last 24 hours to remind him of the deadline coming up. But in all honesty Yuki could care less, he was Eiri Yuki the world would wait with bated breath for his newest story forever if they needed to, and then rush to the stores in an instant at the release.

So he sulked.

Now one must understand that even though he stomped around the house like an enraged elephant at the absence of the pink haired singer. The reason the little bundle of energy is gone is entirely Eiri's fault.

* * *

Another earth shattering battle raged on in the large house. The shouts could be heard from the street if anyone was brave enough to stand there long enough to listen. (Which do to the intimidating Eiri Yuki nobody was).

"BAKA WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" The angry novelist yelled, backing his pink haired lover into the wall.

"I was just telling you about my day." Cried the singer, huge tears welled up in his eyes. A tantrum was on its way and Yuki was dreading the screams and hugs and apologies that were soon to come.

"I…don't….care…about…your…day" He said expressing each syllable with a precise slowness and ice that would freeze any normal person. But of course Shuichi Shindo was not normal; he was either the bravest or stupidest person the country of Japan had ever known.

"I'm so…" He was cut off by the hand slamming against that was right next to his head.

"Shut up" Yuki said quietly his voice filled with menace. "I don't care how sorry you are, or how you're going to make it up to me, because I'm done. I'm tired of you and your incessant chatter, your hurricane force messes, and most of all your stupid emotions."

"But Yuki…"

"I said shut the fuck up, baka." The last word was an almost incoherent growl. "Don't you understand I'm bored with you? I can't stand you. I want you out, out of my face, out of my house, and most importantly out of my life. You were amusing for a while, great for publicity, and a descent fuck. But now I want you out permanently, pack your shit and get out."

The author watched the pink haired boys face, the play of emotions was fascinating, the over exaggerated sadness slowly transformed into actual pain, it contorted into anger, until finally it was wiped clean of anything. Shuichi's face was emotionless like a china doll, his face beautiful and serine while his eyes were as empty as colored glass. Almost immediately Yuki wished he could recall the harshly spoken words, but being the man who never apologizes he watched silently

"Fine" His voice was as empty as his face, so monotone and cold that instead of breaking the silence it seemed to intensify it. "I will leave." And with that he turned to go.

Within 30 minutes Yuki watched as the only source of light walked out. He waited for hours, just watching the door, expecting to hear the crash of the door and the pathetic wails of _his _pink haired menace. But only silence.

"He will be back tomorrow" Yuki said to himself, trying to sound agitated instead of worried.

But Shuichi didn't return at all, for three days there was only silence. Not the peaceful silence that is calming and great for writing. But the kind that bores its way into your thoughts, reminding you that a certain noisy, hyperactive, trusting, loving, lovable songwriter isn't there.

* * *

On the forth day of silence Yuki couldn't take it anymore. His mind constantly replaying the last look Shuichi had given him. The empty doll eyes as the door shut behind him. Yuki wished to whatever god was out there that he hadn't said anything, that he could bring the light back into his young lovers eyes. He never wanted to see that face again not on the beautiful, expressive face of Shuichi. But whenever he closed is eyes even to blink he saw it. And in the spot where his heart used to be there was a sharp stabbing pain.

He gathered his coat and walked out the door. It was warm out with a slight breeze, the sun was high in the sky where fluffy white clouds raced each other. This to Eiri thought it was rather ironic, in all of his books during a great tragedy it is dark outside, gloomy, cliché. That's how he felt this day should be.

His feet walked while his brain was focused on the weather it wasn't till he practically ran into the building that he noticed where he was. On the steps of NG he stared, knowing in intimate detail who was in there. With a sigh he started up the steps.

The solid wood door leading to office of Touma stood in front of him. He had half hoped to see Shuichi in the hall or one of the rooms he passed. Hoped to hear his voice happy and active, hoped for anything that would erase the memory that was burned into his mind.

He opened the door without knocking as he was accustomed to do. The slight blonde man smiled up at him from behind the desk.

"Good morning Eiri" He said calmly a small smile played on his lips. "I was expecting to see you soon"

"What?" Yuki asked a little confused. "Why the hell would you be expecting me?"

The smaller man laughed quietly sending a small unnoticeable shiver down Yuki's back. "Because Shindo has moved out, and you haven't been seen with anyone else."

"I've been working on my new book, the deadline is in three weeks" Yuki lied with a practiced skill. "I haven't had time to find a new toy yet."

"Mhmm so me telling you that Shindo has already found someone new would mean nothing to you?"

The world stopped…

The air rushed from his lungs…

The rage took over…

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, angrily, deadly.

"I do believe that your hearing is impeccable and I have not recently developed a stutter so you understood exactly what I said." Touma replied with that infuriating smile plastered on his face

Yuki turned to go find _HIS _Shuichi. How dare anyone think they could put their grubby hands on his property like that, and how dare Shuichi just find someone else without even trying to change his mind first. (The fact that the pop star had fought for so long to keep Yuki was a minor technicality at the moment.)

"He is not here at the moment." Touma replied absently returning to his paperwork. "Shindo, K, Hiro, and _Rayne Fujih _went to Karaoke."

Rayne Fujih. The name echoed through his mind as he waked out the door, out of the building, down the crowded street. He was standing in front of Shuichi's favorite Karaoke place thinking of ways to kill this intruder on his happy life.

* * *

Touma chuckled to himself as Yuki raced out of the door. "Though your hearing may be impeccable your understanding seems to be lacking dear friend." He said to himself. "I never actually said that Shindo had found someone else, I just asked you if it would mean anything… But I'm sure you will find this out on your own soon enough. You're welcome"

* * *

He entered the place calmly instantly hearing the happy whining voice of Shuichi. His heart rate increased slightly.

"PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE!! K! I dun want to go yet. Hiro tell K that we can stay for a little longer"

There was the unmistakable cock of a gun and Hiro's quick and rather nervous reply. "Umm no I think its time we go."

The author followed the voices till he was practically upon them. He saw K with the gun pressed against Hiro's temple, Hiro looking rather petrified, Shuichi pouting and smiling at the same time (something that only shuichi has managed to perfect), but most of all he saw the girl the pink haired singer was hanging on. She was pretty with large grey eyes and short spiky black hair. Her figure was nice and she was smiling warmly at Shuichi and everyone.

Yuki was dumbfounded that Shuichi's new lover was a girl. It would make sense considering that Yuki was the only guy Shuichi had been with. But still Yuki never expected his new opponent would be a girl smaller than his cute lover. But that didn't stop him in the least from approaching them with a growl.

It wasn't till the girl started to back up, having seen Yuki and his anger first, that anyone else noticed he was there. Shock was the first thing to read on Shuichi's face, before it was replaced with a cold indifference that made the young author falter a little.

"Yuki?" He asked his voice not quite as icy as his eyes which gave Yuki the courage to go on. He walked passed the pink haired pop star cornering the terrified girl while everyone watched.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked quietly. "How dare you put your hands on anything that belongs to me."

"wha?" She asked softly looking utterly confused.

"Shuichi is MINE! And I do not share with others" With that he turned to walk away but wound up staring directly into the pink eyes of his lover.

"What gives you the right to say such things?" Shuichi spat with more venom than anyone thought he was capable of. "You said you don't want me anymore, that you were bored. So I left, I've finally done what you wanted. So I should be able to be with anyone I want now. Or does it simply mean I have to wait till the next time you want a piece of ass. That's what you said right? I was a decent fuck." Shuichi advanced towards Yuki poking at his chest. His eyes filled with anger and tears. "I am not your property… not anymore…" His words choked in his throat and the tears spilled over his fists slammed into Yuki's chest. It hurt Yuki would admit to himself but he let the boy hit him because he knew he deserved it. For every nasty thing he had said, for every time he kicked the pop start out, for every happy moment he had never thanked Shuichi for.

"Why can't I hate you like you hate me?" The words penetrated Yuki's mind with icy clarity. Did Shuichi actually think he hated him? How? How could he not understand that Yuki cared about him more than he cared about his next breath, more than he needed the sun to rise, more than anything?

He scooped up the pop star flung him over his shoulder kicking and screaming. Shuichi flailed like a mad man. "HELP…RAPE…GAH!!"

"Shu will not be returning to work today, you tell Touma that in fact Shu will not be at work for the remainder of the week. And if he has anything to say about it… oh well"

He walked out of the bar with the screaming pop star in tow with such a murderous look on his face no one stopped him.

When he entered his house he tossed the brooding boy onto the bed with a growl.

"How dare you..."

He was cut off mid-sentence by warm lips. Though he was hesitant Shuichi held nothing back digging his nails into the blonde's shoulders. _This is where you belong. _Yuki thought. _Here with me. _But though he thought the words he couldn't make himself voice them.

"You aren't going anywhere Baka."

"You can't make me stay here." The pink haired boy replied still a little stunned from the kiss. "Besides you were the one who kicked me out. Or are you in the mood for a decent fuck?"

Yuki winced inwardly at the last comment. When had Shuichi become so cold? Yuki knew the answer. "I didn't mean that" Yuki stated softly "I was just angry."

"You are always angry at me… I don't want to make your life miserable, but I don't know how to change for you." The tone was so soft and innocent it shocked Yuki. How Shuichi had managed to stay so sweet and innocent in the life he lived was beyond the author.

"I don't want you to change." Yuki said firmly. "You drive me crazy. You can't cook. You can't write. You are overly hyper. You manage to cry at least 5 times a day. I can't ever get my work done with you in the house." With every Shuichi sank farther and farther away from him. The endless pools of purple welled up with tears. "But… My house stays too clean when you're gone. Food doesn't get eaten. Your side of the bed is cold. I can't get my work done not knowing if you're ok. And the house it way to quiet."

Nothing changed in Shuichi's face. The tears continued to well and pour over his cheeks, his bottom lip trembled, and his hands shook with barely contained emotion.

"Do you mean it?" He asked shakily.

The author looked at him like he was from another planet. "Do I mean it? No I just like making a complete idiot out of myself in public, carrying around a screaming pink haired baka through the streets, and then pretending to pour out my heart. But no I don't mean it." His voice was thick with sarcasm and maybe a little harsher than he had meant to but it didn't stop the smile from breaking across said pink haired baka's face.

* * *

Later that night while they snuggled sweat still sticking to their bodies Shuichi kissed Yuki's chest. "I love you too."

Yuki's chest constricted tightly. "Who was that girl you were with?" He asked as to not let more embarrassing emotions spill out of his mouth.

"Oh, Rayne?" Her name spoken in their bed caused the author to stiffen. "She is my cousin. She is staying with Hiro while her wedding arrangements are being made." There was a stunned silence for a moment,

"I'm going to kill the damn creep" Was the last words he uttered before taking his young lover again


End file.
